Night of the Living Kaos
by Jet Engine
Summary: When a plot to take over Skylands goes awry, the Skylanders find themselves dealing with Kaos-zombies that are quickly infecting others, turning them into zombies, as well.
1. The First Transformation

**This is a parody of the _Phineas and Ferb_ episode, "Night of the Living Pharmacists."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The First Transformation<strong>

Glumshanks welded a piece of metal to a large laser-like machine. He lifted up his protective face shield and called, "It's ready, Lord Kaos."

Kaos laughed evilly. "Excellent!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He had a good feeling about this plan.

"Yeah, uh, could you maybe tell me what the plan is now?" Glumshanks requested.

"You see, Glumshanks," Kaos explained, "everyone knows that the Skylanders are the most powerful beings in all of Skylands. Ergo, I will use this device to make them my minions! Then I, Kaos, shall finally rule over Skylands!" He pushed his butler out of his way as he inspected his machine. "Out of my way! I wanna see what this baby can do!"

Glumshanks just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out a grassy field - where the Skylanders would often go to train, due to the vast amount of space - Wrecking Ball ran with all his might. "Spyro!" He called in distress. "Tell Hot Dog to stop chasing me!"<p>

Hot Dog was hot on his trail, repeatedly crying out, "Ball! Ball!" in excitement.

Wrecking Ball ran behind Spyro, who glared at the fire dog and called, "Heel, Hot Dog!" Hot Dog skidded to a stop in front of him. "Sit." Hot Dog sat. "Stay."

Hot Dog narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you did _not_ just put me in a sit-stay."

Spyro ignored his annoyance. "Hot Dog, how many times do I have to say it? Wrecking Ball is _not_ an actual ball. He's a Skylander."

Hot Dog's ears drooped. He hated reprimands. "But, he's round and colorful..."

"So are a lot of things, but doesn't make them balls or chew toys or bones."

Realizing something rather embarrassing, Hot Dog swallowed thickly. "Uh, speaking of bones..."

Spyro and Wrecking Ball jumped in surprise, when Funny Bone's head popped out of the ground, and the skeletal dog started gasping for air. Spyro and Wrecking Ball glared at a guilty Hot Dog.

"Nevermind," Hot Dog muttered in shame.

Spyro sighed. "Hot Dog, dig him up."

Hot Dog nodded. He dug so fast and hard that he ended up sending mounds of dirt flying behind him. Funny Bone crawled out of the hole and looked behind Hot Dog. Hot Dog around but wished that he didn't. Spyro and Wrecking Ball were half-buried. Spyro fixed him with an irritated look, but Wrecking Ball was blissfully digging. A blue butterfly-like creature flew out of the dirt.

"Look!" Wrecking Ball piped. "I found a winged sapphire!"

* * *

><p>Kaos grabbed the controls of his machine. He pressed a few buttons, but Glumshanks noticed this and panicked. "Lord Kaos! That's not-"<p>

Kaos shooed him away. "I know what I'm doing."

"But-"

"I know what I'm doing!" The machine started sparking. "Uh, is it suppose to do that?"

The machine fired a single blast and then exploded, sending Kaos and Glumshanks flying across the room.

* * *

><p>"Hot Dog, I understand that you are a dog, and you behave as such," Spyro explained. "There's wrong with that, but you have to learn to keep your instincts under wraps."<p>

Suddenly, the fire dog caught sight of a green beam heading straight for Spyro! He barked incoherently in panic.

"Hot Dog, use your words," Funny Bone requested.

Pain shot through Spyro as the beam made contact with him, and he fought against the blackness that was threatening to swallow him. Wrecking Ball, Funny Bone, and Hot Dog stared in horror, as their leader's entire being sparked with purple electricity and contorted into-

"Kaos!" Wrecking Ball hissed.

It was true. Spyro looked exactly like Kaos, but with eyes that faced opposite directions.

"He did something to Spyro!" Funny Bone exclaimed. Hot Dog growled in anger.

Kaos-Spyro walked mechanically up to them. "Lots of me," he said in a monotone-version of Kaos' voice. He touched Wrecking Ball and Funny Bone, who became engulfed in purple electricity and morphed into Kaos', as well.

"Lots of me," the three Kaos' said repeatedly.

Panicked by the sudden turn of events, Hot Dog barked loudly and ran off to find help.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as long as I usually write, but I think it's a good start. Review!<strong>


	2. Lots of Me

**I would have posted this sooner, but my Internet wasn't working. Oh, well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Lots of Kaos<strong>

Roller Brawl zoomed through the village, reveling in the adrenaline pumping through her veins and the feel of the wind in her face. She came to a quick halt next to Cali, who pressed on her stop watch and said, "Nice job, Skylander. Shaved three seconds off your best time."

"Yes!" Roller Brawl cheered, pumping her fist. The girls heard frantic barking and recognized it immediately. "Hot Dog?"

Hot Dog pounced on her, knocking her over. Still panicked, he continued barking incoherently. Cali raced over. "Hot Dog, what's going-" Hugo ran past her, screaming. She grabbed his arm. "Hugo, what's going on?"

"Kaos!" Hugo jerked his arm away and ran off, yelling, "_Kaos_!"

Cali turned around but wished she didn't. Terror knotted her stomach. Dozens of Kaos-zombies were arriving in the village, all of which were continuously saying, "Lots of me," touching the villagers and turning them into Kaos-zombies. Roller Brawl pushed the fire dog off of her and stood up. She gasped in shock at the sight before her.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Hot Dog yipped in fright.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Sprocket was in a Hugo's laboratory, polishing her many inventions. She heard the door open behind her and turned around to find Hot Dog and Roller Brawl panting. Cali was slamming the door. "What's going on?"<p>

"It's Kaos!" Roller Brawl answered. "A-and, if he touches you, you turn into Kaos!"

Somewhat amused, Sprocket laughed and shook her head. "Touched by Kaos and turned into Kaos? This a joke, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Sprocket," Cali said as she locked the door. "It's utter chaos out there. No pun intended."

Sprocket rolled her eyes. "Please. The scenario you're describing is impossible." She opened the curtains, saw dozens of Kaos-zombies outside, and closed the curtains. "But, there does appear to be something Kaos-related going on."

There was a loud banging on the door. Hot Dog put his ear up to it. "Friend or Kaos?"

"It's Flynn! Let me in!" Roller Brawl opened the door. A very frightened Flynn half-toppled in the slammed the door. He stood with his back against it. "Why are there so many Kaos-clone-thingies?"

Sprocket ignored him. "If we can figure how this started-"

"They are _everywhere_!" Flynn shouted.

Sprocket narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "If we can-"

"Game over, man! We're doomed!"

Cali grabbed his shirt collar and snapped, "Get it together!" She slapped him in the face. "Now is not the time!"

She let go of him and Flynn said to himself, "Whoa. I am _so_ in love with her right now."

Cali groaned. "You were saying, Sprocket?"

Sprocket cleared her throat. "If we can figure out where this started, we should be able to reverse it. And, like all of Kaos' schemes, this one probably started in his castle."

"But, how are we gonna sneak past those freaks?" Flynn said, jerking his thumb behind him. Cali raised her hand, and Flynn put both of his up defensively. "I'm not panicking. I'm just asking a question." Cali lowered her hand.

Sprocket rubbed chin in thought. "I might have something that can help with that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Kaos' fortress, Glumshanks found himself surrounded by Kaos-zombies. He never imagined that the plan would fail this badly. It seemed like only moments before, his master had been ecstatic at the prospect of having an army of himself. Glumshanks ran into the closet, which seemed like only safe place left, and shut the door.<p>

He froze. Something grabbed him from behind. "Lots of me."

* * *

><p><strong>I think this going to end up being a short three-shot. Review and all that happy stuff!<strong>


	3. Fixing the Problem

**I don't know why I took so long to update. Oh well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Fixing the Problem<strong>

Glumshanks turned around and stared in horror at the Kaos behind him. "Lots of me," it said. It chuckled. "I'm just kidding. It's me."

Glumshanks sighed in relief. "Lord Kaos. I never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

"Likewise," Kaos replied, not noticing the underlying insult. "But, seriously, how do we get rid of all those me's."

"But, I thought you were excited about having an entire army of yourself?"

Kaos rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I _was_, Glumshanks. But, they don't do anything but wander aimlessly, touch people, and say 'Lots of me.' One of me is enough, thank you very much."

Glumshanks thought for a minute. "You know, if we can fix the device, but reverse the polarity, we _should_ be able to turn everyone back to normal."

Kaos waved his hand to silence the butler. "Quiet, Glumshanks! I'm trying to think." He snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We'll fix the device, but reverse the polarity!" Glumshanks facepalmed. "That _should_ turn everyone back to normal!"

Glumshanks rolled his eyes. "Brilliant plan, sir."

"Indeed it is." He grabbed the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open. "What? Why isn't this opening? Oh, if those me's locked us in here..."

In fact, the Kaos-zombies did just that. "Less of me," they said, as one of them jammed a chair against the closet's doorknob. "Less of me."

"Oh, sure, turn on your creator," Kaos called sarcastically. "You guys are all cliché!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few Kaos-zombies approached the damaged machine. One closed the door behind it, and they all touched their necks, reverting back to the forms of three Skylanders, Flynn, and Cali.<p>

"Nice cloaking-devices, Sprocket," Cali praised. "Okay, here's the plan: Sprocket and I will fix that machine. Something tells me it's what caused this mess in the first place. Hot Dog, Roller Brawl, Flynn, you guys guard the door. Make sure no Kaos's get in."

With a cocky smile, Flynn put his arm around Cali's shoulder, much to her annoyance. "Don't worry, Cali. I promise nothing bad will happen while I'm around." Some Kaos-zombies were heard outside, and Flynn jumped into Cali's arms and screamed.

Cali dropped him. "Let's get to work."

"I'll scope the place out," Roller Brawl said.

Hot Dog stopped her before she left. "You can't go out there alone! I'll come too."

Roller Brawl nodded. "Okay." They left the room.

* * *

><p>"Those two have been gone for a while." Sprocket noted later, worried for her friends.<p>

Cali shrugged. "Well, the machine's almost finished, so if they're Kaos, then we can fix them. I hope."

Flynn flinched at the moaning coming from behind the door. He slowly opened it and was relieved to find Hot Dog and Roller Brawl staring blankly at him. "Oh, it's just you two."

To his horror, their bodies suddenly contorted into Kaos-zombies. "Lots of me."

Flynn slammed the door shut. "We lost two more," he squeaked. He gasped and pointed to the window. "Look!"

The girls turned and saw dozens of Kaos-zombies crash through the window. "Lots of me. Lots of me."

Sprocket frantically worked on the controls. Cali ordered, "Hurry, Sprocket!" She yelped as a zombie touched her and she began transforming. "Lots of me."

"No, not Cali!" Flynn called in dismay. Anger surged through him. That was the last straw. "That's it! I've had it with all of you! Sprocket, you finish this!" He pulled off his shirt and ran off. "Come and get me, Kaos! Fresh meat!" One of the zombies touched him. "Lots of me."

"Why the heck would he take off his shirt?" Sprocket wonder aloud. She shrugged and closed an open panel.

"Lots of me." A Kaos-zombie touched her.

"M-must p-p-press." Sprocket stammered, managing to press the on-button just before she transformed. "Lots of me." The machine sent a shock-wave throughout Skylands.

* * *

><p>Later, Roller Brawl, Hot Dog, Sprocket, Cali, and Flynn met up in the village. "Looks everything's back to normal," Cali commented. "Well done, team."<p>

Flynn once again wrapped his arm around Cali's shoulders. "Why, thank you, Cali. You know, every team needs a brave, masculine member to succeed, and I-"

"I can kill you eight different ways." Cali told him.

Flynn quickly removed his arm from her shoulders and took a few steps away from her. "Right. Got it."

"You know," Roller Brawl said, "it occurs to me that we haven't seen the real Kaos once throughout this whole incident."

"Hey, she's right," Sprocket confirmed.

"Yeah," Hot Dog said. "I wonder where he was all this time."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaos and Glumshanks were still trapped in the closet. "I have an idea." Kaos stated. "I saw this on TV once. All we have to do is ram into the door hard enough to open it."<p>

Glumshanks looked at him like he was more insane than usual. "Lord Kaos, I don't think-"

"On three!" Kaos positioned himself in preparation for running. Rolling his eyes, Glumshanks did the same. "One, two, three!" They ran into the door, which didn't budge. "This may take a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's about it. Review!<strong>


End file.
